


The Colors of Life

by Sail_Productions



Series: Cross posted to Tumblr @alibraryofstoriesuntold [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, but like you know, i'm proud of it so i'm posting it, this isn't exactly a fic, written by Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: The many colors of Dick Grayson
Series: Cross posted to Tumblr @alibraryofstoriesuntold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085891
Kudos: 11





	The Colors of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of a fic and more of a headcanon
> 
> I hope you enjoy tho!
> 
> This is posted to my main blog rather than my writing blog lololol

The untouched innocence was White. The calm before the storm of life. The cheerful smiles of the children he saves.

The yelling was Red; harsh and full of passion. Telling off his father for putting the Bat ahead of his family. Ripping through even the strongest the soul.

The energy was Orange. Flipping through the air reminded him of the days spent with his parents in front of a crowd. The same orange of his best friend's hair.

Laughing was a beautiful Yellow, stark against the dark dark night. Whooping as he leaped off the building. The bubbling giggles from a tight hug from his friends.

The snide envy was Green. Wishing that they could be normal for once. Wishing to be seen first for what he can do rather than what he has.

The hope was Blue. The same blue that stretched across his shoulders and down his arms. The bright light inspired millions to get up and fight.

The pride was Purple. The feeling welling up in his chest as his brother shoved a test with top marks into his hands. The playful ruffle of his hair after a job well done.

The heart-clenching fear was Black. The way he stared down hardened criminals and got them to spill their guts. The subtle reminder that he could set the world on fire and call it rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr
> 
> Come talk to me there! https://screennamealreadyused.tumblr.com/


End file.
